


Newt's Misadventures in England

by jazminflorence



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminflorence/pseuds/jazminflorence
Summary: Newt's book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them has finally been published! Except he has no one to share in his delight. Or does he...?





	1. A Bowtruckle, a Brother, and a Book about Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Newt's book is published.
> 
> Porpentina, Queenie and Jacob are all mentioned but not included in the story.
> 
> It was very rushed! Sorry, I just had to write this though.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy and I'll write more! I've got a heap of ideas!

Newt Scamander stared at the book on his desk, and smiled to himself. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He couldn’t believe it was finally published. Finally, he would be able to teach his fellow witches and wizards about these amazing creatures he had studied, and hopefully could convince some to change their attitudes towards them. 

Newt flicked through a few pages. Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s coat pocket, to see what the noise was. As Newt got to the page about bowtruckles he smiled down at his green friend.

‘Look Pickett! It’s you.” Pickett stared curiously at the page, and gave a little squeak. 

‘Yeah but don’t tell the others that the drawing is based on you. They accuse me of favoritism enough as it is, alright?’ The bowtruckle looked up at Newt and gave a little smirk that caused Newt to crack a bigger smile.

There was a knock at Newt’s office door. He recognized the silhouette behind the glass of the door that it was Angelica, one of the secretaries at the Ministry.

‘Come in.’

Angelica opened the door and leaned through without entering.

‘There’s a big gathering in the main foyer, Newt!’

Newt hadn’t heard about this. Then again, he was never one to hear or pay any attention to social gatherings at the Ministry. He looked down at his desk and started shuffling some papers around.

‘Thank you Angelica, but I have quite a lot of work to do here.’

Newt looked up when he noticed Angelica had not left.

‘Oh, I think you will want to come and see this one.’ Angelica left the door open as she walked away. 

Newt didn’t know what to do. Was it really that important? Whenever there were meetings in the main area, there were a lot of people. Whenever there were a lot of people, Newt got flustered. It was really just an inconvenience for him, so he avoided them mostly. There were also certain people he did not particularly want to run into at the Ministry.

Newt felt a tugging in his pocket. Pickett was pointing down at the textbook. Newt stared at the book, confused for a while until he understood what Pickett was trying to say.

‘You actually think they want to celebrate the publishing of the book?’ Newt looked down at Pickett, a frown on his face as he tried to imagine this idea. Pickett nodded.

This was all very odd to Newt. Why on earth would the Ministry even want to celebrate such a thing? Very few seemed all that interested when he first received the invitation to travel and write the textbook, so why the change of heart?

Maybe people had changed. Maybe instead of spending their time dropping vomit-flavoured berty botts beans in Newt’s teapot, his colleagues decided to actually read his book. Maybe people didn’t treat him like a weirdo anymore, and would take him more seriously after his expedition. And maybe Leta would see him differently too. He could only hope.

At the prospect of having earned a little respect from his fellow wizards, Newt took a deep breath and decided to go to the foyer. It wasn’t exactly pride the felt. It was the sense that he might be able to seriously communicate with his fellow wizards and witches about what he was most passionate about, without them laughing at him like they use to.

Newt straightened his messy bowtie before strolling out of his office. As he left, he attempted to walk a little taller. He felt quite excited all of a sudden.

All this euphoria however, vanished immediately after entering the foyer. Two words on a sign near a podium were all too common to Newt’s eyes, and were not that surprising. To think he actually thought for a second that people might be interested in magical creatures and his stories about them. He softly spoke the words on the sign to himself, as he shook his head.

‘Congratulations Theseus.’

Growing up, Newt was the youngest of the two Scamander boys. Theseus Scamander was older by five years, and wiser in most aspects compared to Newt by about 50 years Newt was sure. Theseus had always been the more successful one of the two of them, which never really bothered Newt much. He didn’t really see much of Theseus when they were growing up anyway. Newt was far to invested in the lives of his creatures than his obnoxious brother. Newt’s hippogriff, Charles, was more of a brother than Theseus had ever been.

You know if you keep talking to them like they are people, people are going to think  
you are psychotic! Theseus would say to Newt when they were younger.

Well that explained everything then. Nobody was interested in Newt’s book, or wanted to congratulate him on the publishing. Newt didn’t mind; he never really expected any different in the first place. Besides, if it meant Newt didn’t have to talk to anyone here, there was an actual victory to be had!

Theseus Scamander was cheered onto the podium, and Newt’s face dropped. It wasn’t jealousy that Newt was feeling now though, it was more that the people here really wanted to hear Theseus talk about his passion: being an auror. Theseus had apparently found a powerful criminal who had escaped from Azkaban while Newt had been away. Theseus stood on the podium and talked about how he spent months investigating and apparating all over Europe for this criminal.

His broad shoulders were pushed back, his brown hair combed perfectly, and his black robes were obviously tailor fit for his tall physique. Noticing these little details, Newt looked down at his own clothes. He was pretty sure he owned two suits and a couple of shirts and vests…or maybe it was just the one suit? All of his outfits had traces from his travels on them, whether it be niffler dropping stains or Frank’s feathers. He smiled at the thought of this. 

You know who would have wanted to hear about his book? Jacob. And Tina and Queenie. They would have actually been interested, and might have even congratulated him on his work. Most of the people at the ministry didn’t even know his name. God, how he missed New York. What he wouldn’t give for one of Queenie’s strudels right now. Or just a good chat with Jacob. And Tina…Tina he would… He should have…

Newt shook is head a little, causing a few heads to turn in confusion. He had to leave this room. It was clear that he was getting way too emotional over nothing. 

Too many people, he thought. Besides, it was time to feed the mooncalves. 

As he turned to leave, he took one last look at his brother on the podium. However, someone else had joined the eldest Scamander brother now, and she was holding him tight. Newt watched as Leta Lestrange turned to Theseus, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his for a kiss that felt like it was lasting hours.

Newt had to get out of there.


	2. Theseus Threatens and Porpentina Pleases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter one.  
> Newt is approached by Theseus after Newt sees him with Leta Lestrange.  
> But Newt receives some well-deserved good news from the other side of the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter.  
> This is so much fun to write!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As tedious as Newt found most days working at the Ministry, he had never wanted to leave and go home as much as today. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he had seen at Theseus’s ceremony earlier. 

Theseus and Leta? How? When? How did he not know about this?  
Theseus knew what she meant to Newt. He used to constantly give them a hard time when he saw them both talking to bowtruckles in the hallways of Hogwarts. 

And more importantly, he saw what their falling out did to Newt. It was like they were both children again! Griffindor’s champion Scamander still on top and making life hell for weird little Hufflepuff Scamander.

As Newt was exiting the ministry, he heard an all too familiar voice, and it made his stomach turn 360 degrees.

‘So you finally showed up to one of my ceremonies, huh?’

Newt ignored his brothers smooth, velvet voice and continued walking.

‘Hey, Troll! I was talking to you!’ 

Yep, definitely felt like school again.

Newt turned around slowly, and as he did he noticed a few people looking their way. His heart started beating faster now; Newt hated when people looked at him.

Newt swallowed hard, and spoke to his brother without meeting his eyes.  
‘So sorry, Theseus. I – I didn’t hear you.’

Theseus made a smug noise with his throat and slowly walked closer to his little brother. Newt noted his steps, and how they almost imitated that of a Nundu approaching his prey.

“You still sore about Leta and me.” It wasn’t a question.

Newt pulled a face, and talked to the ground.

“Leta and you? I – I didn’t know there was a Leta and you.” He meant it.

When Newt and Leta had become friends at Hogwarts, it was sort of a scandal on Newt’s side. His parents would always caution him about hanging around a Lestrange, and his brother would simply give Newt slack at school for it. But now…

“Wow, brother. You have been gone a while.” 

 

Theseus took a step closer, and took hold of the collars of Newt’s shirt. Newt looked up at his brother from under his messy auburn hair. He had forgotten how tall Theseus was…and how intimidating.

Theseus let out a cough of laughter and he hit Newt across the shoulder in a friendly, but rough manner. Newt almost jumped completely off the ground.

“I reckon you’ve had these clothes since you were still at Hogwarts. No wonder nobody takes you seriously.”

For the first time since their conversation began, Newt looked his brother in the eyes as he continued to speak.

“No wonder Leta forgot about you. You are NOBODY, compared to the company she keeps. Leta was lost for a while, and I was there for her. Simple as that.”

Newt was trying to hold back tears. 

Don’t cry in front of him, what ever you do!

Theseus shot Newt one of his smiles again as he continued on his way.

“Better luck next time, Troll.”

Newt was left in the foyer of the Ministry with tears in his eyes and a hole in his heart, deeper than a niffler’s pouch.

That night Newt made himself a cup of tea, and stayed down in his suitcase. He was lying in a hammock near the bowtruckle trees, when he heard a hard bang from outside the case. 

Newt climbed out from the case, and walked towards the front window of his house. When he looked out, as well as the magnificent full moon that floated in the sky, he saw an owl fly away from the window and into the night. Newt glanced down at the front door, and noticed a letter on his doormat.

He had mail. Hang on! He had mail?! Newt never got mail, and especially not at this time of night. 

The envelope had no sender written on it, only his name and address. He opened the envelope, took out the letter inside, and held it in his thin, pale hands. His heart skipped a beat.

Hi Newt,

Just Tina here, no one special. Queenie is also here while I am writing this.  
We just wanted to say congratulations on the book! I received my copy by owl today!   
Not only that, but Queenie and I saw a pile at the window of Witches Broom Bookshop! We couldn’t believe it!

Honestly Newt, you deserve this so much. All that you do for these creatures is inspiring, and you’re a good man who deserves all the happiness he can consume!

Newt read the letter, and cried the whole way through. He didn’t have to try and hold it in this time. He let his heart do all the crying it needed to. He continued to read the rest of the letter sitting on the floor by the door, as he hugged his knees to his chest.

And speaking of happiness, we have a surprise for you!

Queenie and I will be coming to visit London! Can you believe it?

I have some meetings with the other Aurors (I think your brother might be one of them!), and I demanded Queenie be allowed to come. 

And as for Queenie, well she found a way to convince the authorities that she needed a comrade for the journey too, and you’ll never guess who is coming?

I’ll give you a clue. Dougel is going to be very happy when the baker arrives.  
Yes! That’s right!

We should be there in about a week! Will send further details tomorrow.

Can’t wait to see your beautiful face again!

From Tina

Newt didn’t know what to feel. He hadn’t felt this happy since the last time he saw Tina before getting on the boat home. And Jacob? But how? 

Newt got up and looked around his apartment as he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He looked down into his pocket at Pickett as he spoke.

“Well we’ve got a bit of cleaning to do, don’t we?” He couldn’t help but smile. He was so excited. 

As Newt twirled and began to skip back into his case again, there was a knock at his front door.

 

Does ANYONE know what time it is?

 

He walked over, still smiling, and opened the door.

His smile slowly sank as he opened the door. He also couldn’t breath properly, and his hands were covered in sweat.

“Well hello Newton”, said Leta Lestrange. “Long time, no see.”


End file.
